


It's the Holiday Season

by ObsessiveFanNumber1



Series: Healen Holidays [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Gen, I just love Rufus and the Turks, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Reno plays stupid pranks, Some hurt/comfort, but these prompts made me happy, found family fluff, friendship fluff, holiday fluff, i'm late, off-camera cameo from Evan, references to Before Crisis, references to The Kids Are Alright, so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveFanNumber1/pseuds/ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: It's the end of the year, and Rufus and his Turks finally have something resembling a break.A series of 100 word drabbles for the ShinraHoliday2020 challenge.
Relationships: Chelsea/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), sort of - Relationship, very slightly - Relationship
Series: Healen Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081454
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	1. Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, but I also literally made an AO3 account in order to contribute to this, so here ya go. I moved the prompts out of order to put the drabbles in chronological order, but they were all written the day of each theme.
> 
> I also have not shared any fanfiction online in literal years, so please be kind TT.TT

Reno deserved it for hanging mistletoe all around Healen Lodge.

Yet somehow (maybe because it wasn't Elena getting first punch this year), the swing caught Reno off-guard; he, the fastest of the Turks, got knocked on his ass, legs sprawled across the hallway, rubbing his jaw and squinting for a moment at the source of his pain.

And then he grinned that slow, easy grin and said, "Kiss with a fist, fine, but that ain't really what 'deck the halls' is supposed to mean, yo."

Rude was grateful that his sunglasses hid his eye roll. His partner was an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly my first thought with "deck the halls" haha. Poor Reno (and poor everyone else having to put up with him)


	2. Up to Icicle Inn

“We’re going to the Icicle Area for the holiday?” Elena swallowed a little harder and tried to keep her embarrassment off of her face.

Clearly, she failed, because Rufus raised one eyebrow at her. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she said quickly and then added lamely, “it’s just cold there.”

“Hmph. Costa’s too crowded this time of year for that reason. And we have to get away from Healen before Reno hangs so much mistletoe for his pranks that no one can walk three steps without being under it.”

“...that’s fair.” But Elena would be staying far away from the hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually prefer the version where Cloud does let Elena punch him, but her rolling down the hill is also too freaking funny for me to ignore haha


	3. Ghost of Christmas Past

People lit a tree in Edge now, but Rude still went back to Sector Eight. Imagining if he'd been more direct with Chelsea about AVALANCHE. If she had met him there at all.

"Y'know the boss has never actually seen _A Christmas Carol_? How much more 'bah humbug' can you get than his old man?" A hand on his shoulder and a softer tone than most thought Reno capable of. "C'mon. Chopper's waiting, partner."

Rude pushed up his sunglasses and walked away, and the knowledge that Reno flipped off the old tree spot with his back turned made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express my emotions over Rude and Chelsea's relationship.
> 
> Words cannot express my emotions over Before Crisis in general.
> 
> But that chapter got to my heart.


	4. Let It Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Nation is alive because I love pet-parent-Rufus.

If pressed, Rufus would deny most causes of his smile, only crediting Dark Nation’s apparent obsession with sticking her nose in snowbanks.

There was a slight curve to his lips, though, when Elena tried to make sure that no one saw her stick her tongue out to catch snowflakes and Reno made deliberate eye contact with her before doing the same. When Rude removed his sunglasses to wipe the precipitation off of them. When Tseng lost his footing on a patch of ice, actually hitting the ground.

If truly pressed, he’d at least admit to laughing at that last one.


	5. "Think of all the fun I've missed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fights for the win

"Tseng." The typically-pristine white of Rufus's sleeve was soaked from protecting his face. "This mutiny has to end."

"Sir, I'm afraid I cannot follow that order."

"Why the blazes—" Blue eyes widened, because Tseng was on his phone. "No. You wouldn't. Not you. Not to me."

"Mutiny? Never." And a chunk of snow hit Rufus in the back of the head. Nearly sputtering with fury, he didn't bother turning to see which Turk had thrown it. He glared at Tseng, who was smiling. "This is simply _fun_."

Childish as it was, Rufus shoved him into the nearest snowbank and ran.


	6. Tradition / Family Dinner

"Can I help?" Internally, Elena cringed at how the words came out. Not _how can I help,_ offering her support. _Can I help,_ like the tagalong rookie she'd always be.

The quirk of Tseng's lips sent her heart fluttering. "Perhaps you can stop the president from pawning off setting the table to Rude tonight."

She squared her shoulders, didn't let them droop. "Yes, sir."

"This is tradition. For tomorrow." Tseng slid the uncovered pork belly into the fridge. "If you'd like to help then, I'll show you the rest of what to do."

"I love—I mean, I'd love to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Laney, always feeling like the rookie and pining after Tseng.
> 
> I feel like Tseng spent most of the holidays with Rufus when Rufus was younger, and the two of them have all these traditions that the other Turks slowly become a part of after everything that went down and it's down to just the five of them, but they didn't get to really celebrate much when Rufus had geostigma, so after he's healed is when this kind of fluff can happen.


	7. Confessions

"My mother aside, no blooded kin ever gave a damn. The old man cared about no one. Lazard and I hated each other. But you do. Care, I mean. And I...I don't know how to do that. Care. But...perhaps I'll try. For you."

Rufus would never give such a sloppy, sentimental speech while sober. Yet there was a genuinely tender note to his words, softening his speech-voice.

Although after a pause, his words were clipped. "Reno, tell me you can hack Evan's phone to delete that."

"After you hang up, yup."

"...You won't, though."

"Not a _chance_ , yo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Seven 100 word drabbles for Rufus and the Turks around the holiday season.
> 
> I have so many thoughts about the relationship that Rufus and the Turks have with Evan and Kyrie, but elaborating on those are for another story haha.
> 
> I hope that everyone has a blessed and wonderful holiday season! It's rough this year with the pandemic, but curl up in a fluffy blanket, read some fluffy stories, and take care of yourselves and each other. Stay safe, folks <3


End file.
